koeifandomcom-20200223-history
BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk/DLC
Pre-Order Bonus Buy the game new to receive a code featuring Casca in her bathing outfit. Casca-bathing-berserkmusou.jpg|Bathing Casca Japanese Store Bonuses Reserve the game at specific outlets to receive specific redeemable codes. Costumes are free internationally. Guts Costume (BM DLC).png|'Geo (retailer only):' White Swordsman costume for Guts Griffith Costume (BM DLC).png|'Game TSUTAYA and WonderGOO:' Golden Hawk costume for Griffith Schierke Costume (BM DLC).jpg|'GAMECITY Online Shopping and Amazon.jp:' Pirate Disguise costume for Schierke Schierke Costume 2 (BM DLC).png|'Lawson/Loppi HMV:' Blue Striped Shirt costume for Schierke Miscellaneous Collaborations Purchase Young Animal Vol. 22 to obtain the "Golden Swordsman" Guts costume. Consumers who purchased from space create's menu during October 2016 could receive a code for a "Black Wings" Griffith costume. Purchase the [http://kouryaku.dengeki.com/book/4-04-892648-5/4-04-892648-5.html Dengeki PlayStation complete guide] to obtain a Phantom Warhorse serial code. ;Cost *Young Animal: 350 yen + tax Costumes are free internationally. Guts Costume 2 (BM DLC).png|Golden Swordsman Guts Griffith-spacecreate-beserkmusoudlc.jpg|Black Wings Griffith Additional Costumes ;Cost *350 yen + tax each *1,400 yen + tax together Guts Costume 2 (BBH DLC).png|Banquet Guts Casca Costume 2 (BBH DLC).png|Tank Top Casca Casca Costume 3 (BBH DLC).png|Winter Outfit Casca Schierke Costume 3 (BBH DLC).png|Village Girl Schierke Schierke Costume 4 (BBH DLC).png|Matching Costume Schierke Warhorses ;Cost *200 yen + tax each *640 yen + tax together Berserker Warhorse (BBH DLC).png|Berserker Unicorn Warhorse (BBH DLC).png|Unicorn Red Hare Warhorse (BBH DLC).png|Red Hare Matsukaze Warhorse (BBH DLC).png|Matsukaze Additional Scenarios 1 Adds bonus scenarios to the game. Can be bought individually or together as a set. #Eclipse Showdown: Versus Neo Band of the Hawk - Casca has been separated from Guts and his comrades. Venture into the pits of hell to bring her back. #Doldrey Infiltration: Take down Doldrey Fortress with Casca. #Storm-Breaking Wind: Serpico faces the Apostles to protect Farnese #Banquet of the Strongest: The strongest warriors from the either realm of living gather to the Tower of Conviction to determine who is the strongest. #Chain of Despair: Rely on a character's strength to survive a constant onslaught of powerful enemies. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each *400 yen + tax together Scenario 1-1 (BBH DLC).jpg|Eclipse Showdown Scenario 1-2 (BBH DLC).jpg|Doldrey Infiltration Scenario 1-3 (BBH DLC).jpg|Storm-Breaking Wind Scenario 1-4 (BBH DLC).jpg|Banquet of the Strongest Scenario 1-5 (BBH DLC).jpg|Chain of Despair Additional Scenarios 2 Adds bonus scenarios to the game. Can be bought individually or together as a set. #Eclipse Showdown: Versus Guts's Party - Casca has been separated from Griffith. Venture into the pits of hell to bring her back. #Passion of a Commander: During a mock battle, a real attack occurs on the Band of the Hawk. Use Judeau to save Casca from danger. #Escape from Darkness: Schierke protects the defenseless Casca and novice Farnese from trolls. #Mad Dog Crazy Rush: Control Wyald and try to complete his mission to kill Griffith. #Unparalleled Berserk Warrior: Choose one character to prove as the strongest against every evil threat in the game. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each *400 yen + tax together Scenario 2-1 (BBH DLC).jpg|Eclipse Showdown Scenario 2-2 (BBH DLC).jpg|Passion of a Commander Scenario 2-3 (BBH DLC).jpg|Escape from Darkness Scenario 2-4 (BBH DLC).jpg|Mad Dog Crazy Rush Scenario 2-5 (BBH DLC).jpg|Unparalleled Berserk Warrior Updates Ver. 1.01 *Fixes a bug that prevents players from progressing under certain conditions. *Improves data processing. External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content